


【Unlight|王佐】休眠日+Silence

by akakimomo



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akakimomo/pseuds/akakimomo
Summary: 洋馆日常两个短篇





	【Unlight|王佐】休眠日+Silence

1.  
古鲁瓦尔多推开门的时候，远远地看见了坐在角落里休憩的人，原本已经放开手的他迅速用脚兜了一下，让门页轻轻合上。他不记得自己什么时候开始有这样的习惯，只要看到库鲁托睡着了，绝对不会去吵醒他。不过似乎这种习惯也不碍事儿，古鲁瓦尔多倒也接受了。  
多次的夜间战斗确实让人容易疲惫，那行为举止都让人捉摸不透的人偶终于还是放弃了这样的安排，但库鲁托似乎依旧是休息的还不够——白天草草补觉过后，闲着的他基本上把时间都投入到管理这间温室当中，就算他是突然倒在去往温室的走廊上大睡一觉、或是脸埋在温室的哪个土堆上昏迷不醒，古鲁瓦尔多都丝毫不觉得出奇。  
大概是在给水桶灌水的时候坐在水龙头边上的长凳上等待着，神经放松下来的他不知不觉陷入了睡眠。身边的大水桶早已被灌满，大量清澈冰凉的水溢了出来，顺着桶边的水沟流向了屋外的渠道。毫无规律的水声理应会容易引起注意，但熟睡的库鲁托却完全没有要醒过来的意思。古鲁瓦尔多失笑，走上前关掉水龙头，屋内渐渐归于平静，只剩下两人轻微的呼吸声。  
原本是想要过来看看向日葵的长势，但似乎现在的库鲁托更能引起他的兴趣。  
这是古鲁瓦尔多第一次认真去看这位军人的睡相。  
可能是过去长期行军养成的习惯，即使是靠墙坐着，库鲁托的腰板也还是笔直的，如果不是那稍微放松下来的两肩和歪着的脑袋，他看起来就像只是正坐着闭目养神。睡眠中的他呼吸平稳，胸膛有节奏的缓慢起伏着，看久了竟然有些催眠的效果。大概时间久了让库鲁托觉得有些不适，呢喃了一阵的他迷迷糊糊地调整了一下头部的姿势后再次安静下来，右耳上过长的发丝随之滑落在了鼻梁的位置，从古鲁瓦尔多的角度来看，这正好遮住了库鲁托的脸。  
古鲁瓦尔多突然好奇了起来，手指极其谨慎而虔诚地拨开了那一层橘发，仿佛他触碰的是稀有而易碎的圣光，稍有差池就会消失一般。  
那天夜里库鲁托在森林中睡得非常不安稳的情景他还记得十分清楚，他甚至有些想要把库鲁托喊醒，免得他在梦里被什么相当不愉快的画面纠缠，但他忍住了。温室里柔和的暖光包裹着库鲁托毫无戒备的脸，肤色也因此看上去要更加富有生气一些，他似乎又回到了母亲温暖而安全的子宫里一般，安心地享受着为数不多的休眠时光。平时总会因为各种事情而紧紧皱着的眉头此时完全松弛下来，眼皮也不会因为突如其来的噩梦而颤抖。古鲁瓦尔多用拇指轻轻按揉变得平坦的眉间，嘴角不禁勾起了一个愉悦的弧度。他又仔细看了看，那双比常人要发白一些的唇微微张开，绵长的呼吸让它们有些发干。于是古鲁瓦尔多又将指尖移到了那唇上来回摩挲着，竟然看得出了神。  
“原来库鲁托也有这种时候啊。”  
当他的脸渐渐靠近的时候，他的脑海里只漂浮着这样的一句话。

威廉伸着懒腰醒来，模糊的视线里只看到有个熟悉的身影在温室里走动，认出那是谁之后威廉一个激灵完全清醒过来。  
“啊，殿下——不，那个——”  
“哦，醒了。过来搭把手，杂草又长出来了。”  
古鲁瓦尔多系上了作业用的围裙，上面全是泥污和水渍，而他们一同照看的那片向日葵田的日常工作他也已经完成了一半。威廉匆匆赶了过来，道歉的话还没说出来，眉间就被对方弹了一下。  
“放松点，难得的休息时间，不是吗？”  
带着青草味的泥巴沾了些在被弹到的位置，威廉愣愣的摸了摸，随后才懂了古鲁瓦尔多的意思：“啊……是——不对——嗯，明白了。”  
“用词什么的不要太纠结了，听起来好麻烦。和我相处的时候随意一点对你来说有那么难吗？”  
说着这番话的时候古鲁瓦尔多直视威廉的双眼，眼神里没有威压没有命令的意思，威廉却还是莫名的觉得自己无处可逃。  
“属下——我只是习惯了……给我一些时间。”  
“算了随你吧。”古鲁瓦尔多长长的吐了一口气，嘴里念叨着“太麻烦了”又埋头开始拔草。对方的古怪威廉怎么也习惯不来，但要去面对它似乎变得不那么困难了。威廉意识到自己这样的想法时有些吃惊，他总觉得，好像有什么东西在他们之间暗自涌动了起来。  
还是，不要去想吧。他自暴自弃地丢掉刚拔出来的杂草，自然地继续配合古鲁瓦尔多的工作去了。

 

Fin.

 

 

2.  
混合着香皂气味的透明液珠承受不住自己的重量，被迫松开了那灰色的发尖，最终滴落在深色的大理石地板上，发出无人察觉的碎裂声。  
这样的水滴布满古鲁瓦尔多脚边的地面上。  
威廉赶在古鲁瓦尔多走远前把他喊停，焦急的他在快步赶上前又一时半会儿说不来想说的话，身体行动便快于思维和语言，一把抓住古鲁瓦尔多的手重新把他拉回到他的房间里，将人强行按在椅子上。  
“洗头之后不擦干会感冒的，殿下。”  
他很快在衣柜里找到了干爽清洁的毛巾，回过身向古鲁瓦尔多走去的时候看见那人懒洋洋地靠在椅背上面无表情，才反应过来过去的一分钟里自己做了什么，所有的动作在一瞬间定格下来。  
“抱歉！没有考虑到您要出去，我擅自就——”  
“没事，反正本来只是想随便走走，不去哪里。”  
那声音低沉慵懒，看来他随时都会睡死过去。所以为什么这个时间点洗完澡会想出门……威廉原本就是想确认他是否已经入睡，虽然对方很久之前就跟他说明不需要做到这种地步。踌躇了一阵后威廉还是拿起毛巾绕到古鲁瓦尔多的身后，说了句“失礼了”以后为他仔细擦干那头湿发。  
威廉双手就着毛巾捧起古鲁瓦尔多的头发，稍稍用力一搓就把大量的水分吸了出来，一些热气也随着他的动作挥发成细碎的白雾，有那么一会儿威廉的视线便模糊了些。“这不是完全没有把水弄干就直接走出来了吗？”他没敢把话说出来，看见那深灰的衣领上湿掉的一大片又皱了眉，努力把到了嘴边的话咽回到肚子里。你管得太多了，库鲁托。他甚至能想象出古鲁瓦尔多会这么说。与其将这种多余的关心说出口，可能闭上嘴做点什么来得更直接省事，也免得对方不耐烦。  
直到头发再也没有滴水，威廉才将毛巾按在古鲁瓦尔多的头皮上轻轻揉搓，将发间被遗漏的水也擦去。可能是按摩得过于舒适，古鲁瓦尔多的脑袋不停地一点一点，似乎要是威廉此时松开手的话，他会猛地向前栽在地板上，踢也踢不醒，于是威廉把动作放轻放慢，生怕会让他磨得头皮发疼，强行让昏昏欲睡中的人清醒可是非常惹人讨厌而难受的事。威廉试探性地放开手，那颗灰白色的脑袋轻微晃动了一下，没有想象中的突然性前倾，他便放心把毛巾搭上去，脱下外套后盖在古鲁瓦尔多肩上，免得他受寒，而后继续手中谨慎得有些过分的动作。  
虽说古鲁瓦尔多从来都不是多话的人，但此刻的他给威廉的感觉却过于宁静，像是连他灵魂深处的那份对战斗的躁动和执着都被丢弃了一般，温顺得不合理。威廉以为睡眠不足的古鲁瓦尔多会因为他半强制的举动而愠怒，结果倒是和预料的完全不一样，他甚至有些怀疑这个人究竟是不是意识离家出走，把一个陌生的空壳留给了他。这样的臆想让威廉内心抖了抖，手的力度一不留神加大了些，惹得椅子上的人不满地闷哼一声，威廉连忙说了句“对不起”又赶紧强迫自己冷静下来。  
真的有够久的了，威廉想，手中的毛巾两面都已经发潮，他便将毛巾放在自己肩上，将手指插进古鲁瓦尔多的头发里检查是否已经干透。以往很少有机会看到古鲁瓦尔多卸下发胶、头发完全放下来的模样，刚巧因为今晚去对抗新发现的涡里的死兽，粘稠而满是臭气的血溅到整队的战士身上，而负责砍去死兽头颅的古鲁瓦尔多中招得最厉害，同行的艾依查库指着他被血液淋得耷拉下来的的头发放声大笑：“那边的小子是谁啊！认不出来了！”站在一边的威廉却没有笑出来，因为那人的灰白色头发被怪物的血染红，紧紧地黏着在他因为斩杀对手而有些兴奋的脸上，那副明明应该让人惊心动魄的画面在威廉看来却是美得令他屏住呼吸。不正常，这不正常。威廉知道自己觉得不正常并不是因为这和常人的感受背道而驰，而是这当中伴随的那份涌动的情感让威廉自己都觉得可怕。特别是来到这里重新与古鲁瓦尔多相遇之后，对方对自己干涉得越来越多，态度也逐渐变得温和——虽然方式有点别扭——所有的事情都出乎他的意料和猜想，等到他发现不对劲的时候，似乎已经有些晚了。  
现在的威廉用他的指尖在那曾经被血浸染的发丝间游走，目的已经和一开始所想的跑偏了。长期使用发胶的头发有些干枯，也没有威廉自己的那么柔顺，倒是有些粗硬，摸上去有些扎手；头发完全放下来后显得略微蓬松，挺像主人有点不羁的内心性格。威廉的手指顺着发旋往下走，才发现原来古鲁瓦尔多的头发不算长，发尾刚好够到后颈，也勉强能盖住耳廓，看起来像是在连队呆久了习惯将头发修剪得整洁清爽一些。他凑近了点，血液的腥气也已经被清洗干净，只有非常清淡的香皂味，淡得几乎要闻不出来。于是威廉捏起了一小缕灰发，鼻尖一点一点靠近，还不够，再近一些——  
在他意识到自己吻上了那缕头发的时候，古鲁瓦尔多轻声说了句：“别动。”  
威廉觉得自己浑身的肌肉像是被打了一剂药物一样，僵硬得无法操控。  
他看见古鲁瓦尔多的脸近在咫尺，自己却动也动不了，两个人就这样面面相觑了很长时间，威廉微微弯下的腰开始有点发酸。然后他似乎看到了那双宝石红的眼睛里有了和古鲁瓦尔多脸上同样的笑意。  
“谢谢。这是谢礼，库鲁托。”  
威廉感觉到自己的后颈被人捞住，然后一瞬间唇上有不属于自己的温度和柔软，还没弄清到底发生什么的时候，古鲁瓦尔多已经松开了他。  
“你也累了，早点去休息吧。”  
“……好。”  
糊里糊涂的威廉道过晚安，关上房门后几十秒前的记忆淹没了他的理智，他无力地靠在门板上，不管周围是否随时会有人出现，抬起因为兴奋而颤抖的手捂住了嘴，紧闭着眼，极力掩饰他来到这里之后的第一次失态。


End file.
